Robin: the past and future
by bloodofolympus
Summary: so robin in the present leads the teen titans. and back then he was a member of young justice. So what if young justice got to see his future and the titans his past? PLEASE READ THE DISCLAMIER! IM NOT JOKING I WILL SICK BEAST BOY ON YOU!
1. Beginings

**Now for everyone reading this a few things to say:(1) if you don't like it dont read it!(2) okay guys there is a fanfic really similar to this,and now guys at some point read "A Look", tbh it's probably funnier than this and now if the person who created this is reading it, I'm sorry but I didn't know how to contact you and you said to at least give credit so...well guys just read it, it's hilarious I promise. Well thanks for reading and if fighter1357(who I just realized is** **60sec400** **now) is there your story was great (:**

 **(Oh and side note for everyone TT time means teen titans and yj time means young justice time and if two characters like kid flash from TT and yj are there I'll do TTkidflash or TTwally and vice versa, but know that i may not do that I just wanted everyone to know.) Well let's start the show**

The beginning

TT time

It was a normal day at the titans tower. Beast boy and cyborg were arguing about how cyborg must have "cheated" on the video games. Raven was meditating, slowly being annoyed by the arguing, starfire was cooking who knows what and robin was listening to his music enjoying the day.

When suddenly they all heard cyborg yell "Where the heck! Where did beastie go!". Robin immediately jumped up and ran to where beast boy had just been sitting, when cyborg,raven, and starfire were engulfed in a white light and disappeared. Robin's masked eyes widened in surprise and then he too was engulfed in light and disappeared.

After a few moments Robin opened his eyes, beng blinded by the light and saw that him and his teammates were in a large white room with one chandelier giving all the light needed to see the whole room. On the wall was a big flat screen tv that probably costs as much as half the tower. And in the middle was a red couch just like the one they had at the tower.

Then suddenly a girl appeared standing on the couch. She looked at everyone, her blue eyes looking both intimidating and kind at the same time. Then she said "Hi guys!" in a nonchalantly way as if she didn't just kidnap them. Then Robin in as stern voice asked "Who are you and why are we here?". The girl looked at him with an amused look and responded "Oh well I was bored so I was thinking it would be cool for the titans to watch your past!", pointing at robin.

"What!?" Robin yelled, clearly both scared and amused, two emotions that he didn't really convey often.

"Yep." the girl responded, obviously happy at Robin's expression. Then she turned her head to the others,"Well guys?", a remote appearing in her hand,"I hope your excited to watch Robin's history!" a grin spreading across her face.

Then beast boy ran to the couch and took the remote. "Well guys lets watch!". Everyone excluding robin ran to the couch, glad to finally learn more about their leader. Robin walked over and before the girl disappeared and said," What memories are you exactly showing?", Robin worried and interested in what his team might learn. The girl got really close to his face and with a smirk said,"Just watch, this is gonna be so asterous!". And with that she laughed and disappeared,leaving Robin to sit down in the middle looking at his team and sighing.

"Maybe this won't be so bad" he thought and looked at the screen, secretly excited to see what was coming.

Yj time

It was a normal day for the team at the cave. Artemis was chasing kid flash for pranking her with a fake spider. Miss martian and superboy were watching tv while zatanna was practicing her magic. And finally kaldur was trying to stop artemis while robin kept pulling him back, amused by the show.

Then artemis was engulfed in a bright light. Everyone turned around to see what happened. Then one by one they were all transported, Robin being last. They all stood up wondering where they were. Then suddenly batman,superman,wonder woman,flash,and black canary were transported their, them all looking surprised but batman.(Of course)

They all took in their surroundings. They were in a large white room with a big chandelier. On one wall was a big screen with a couch identical to the one back at the cave. Then a girl suddenly appeared. She walked over to them.

Then with hands spread out she said "hey yj and jl members.". Everyone looked confused except batman and robin. Then robin seeing their expressions voiced,"isn't obvious, jl means justice league.". The girl put her arm on his shoulder. "Yeah and yj means young justice!" proud that at least someone got one part of it. And with that she pointed her thumb at robin and said "And today both teams will be looking into robin's future.".

Robin then took a step back and said,"what?".

"Oh." the girl said on the verge of laughing at robin's expression and everyone else's. " I'm going to show you all boy wonders future, oh and none of you will remember this so we don't mess up the time stream."

"Then why do this?" kf asked.

"I was bored.", her voice sounding as if that was the perfect reason. Then with a grin she said,"bye guys!" and teleported away.

Robin and kid flash sat down on the couch looking at the screen. Everyone except batman followed suit and looked at the screen excited for what was to come.


	2. robin kisses a girl and the titans laugh

**Now for everyone reading this a few things to say:(1) if you don't like it dont read it!(2) okay guys there is a fanfic really similar to this,and now guys at some point read "A Look", tbh it's probably funnier than this and now if the person who created this is reading it, I'm sorry but I didn't know how to contact you and you said to at least give credit so...well guys just read it, it's hilarious I promise. Well thanks for reading and if fighter1357(who I just realized is** **60sec400** **now) is there your story was great (:**

 **(Oh and side note for everyone TT time means teen titans and yj time means young justice time and if two characters like kid flash from TT and yj are there I'll do TTkidflash or TTwally and vice versa, but know that i may not do that I just wanted everyone to know.)**

Yj time

Everyone was looking at the screen expentingly. Then a video started to play.

" _A guy with a bag was running down the street and turned into an alley. He started to grin and walked deeper into the alley way. Then a shadow jumped over him. He turned and grabbed a crowbar. Then a birdarang came flying out and hit the crowbar out of his hand._

Robin and kf cheered and everyone just looked at them.

"What? It was cool." Kf responded to their looks. Everyone turned back to the screen.

 _Then the guy said,"Look I don't want any trouble ok!" then a swarm of bats flew at him._

" _You should of thought of that before you committed the crime." a gruff voice said. Then a 15 year old robin came into the light."_

Then the video ended. No one noticed but robin,batman, and superman how robin's voice sounded. It sounded like if someone betrayed him and the hurt in his voice was really strange.

Then kf looked at robin and said,"That's you wow!"

Then everyone looked up.

Another one started.

" _An orange girl was holding her hands at robin, her hands glowing and in cuffs. Robin held up a pick. He started to say" It's alright." Then as she started to slowly lower her hands they stopped glowing and he freed her._

" _There",Robin said,"now maybe we can-" and he was cut off by the girl grabbing him and kissing him. He made a yelping sound._

Kf and artemis started to laugh hysterically. Then miss martian,kaldur,and superboy grinned. All the the justice league members present smiled at robin as his face started going red. Even batman was partly amused. But zatanna sunk back in her seat, trying not to show her disappointment.

The video continued.

 _Then the girl pushed him back and said," if you don't want to be destroyed leave me alone!" and then flew off. Robin got up quickly and said to a guy with a hoodie, a green guy, and a girl with a purple cloak,"come on we need to find her and see if she's a threat." Then the hoodie guy looked away and muttered,"yeah right he probably wants to find out if she'll give him another kiss"_

And the screen cut to black.

That line made everyone laugh,except batman who grew even more amused as robin looked down face red as ever muttering about what's so wrong with him getting another kiss.

Then kid flash sped right in front of him and said,"So it appears that future robins got a girlfriend!" Then robin said in response,"Hey and I seem to get a new team too so ha!" Then kf looked at him with disappointment and said," hey why do have another team, aren't you here with us?"

Robin flinched and said," I don't know kf it's the future!"

Everyone looked down and then another video started.

TT time

Beast boy took the remote and hit play and when he did that the remote disappeared.

" _It was robin in a different uniform but definitely robin just younger. He and a kid with orange hair and green eyes were laughing in what looked like a living room._

 _Then a scream rang out and a girl in a green costume with grey eyes and blonde hair ran out yelling,"Robin, kid flash oh when I get you!" And the younger robin sunk into the shadows and kid flash ran yelling,"you'll never catch me!"_

The titans all looked at robin, Their jaws dropped. Then after a few moments beast boy said,"That was you?" his face looking as if someone just hit him.

"Yep" Robin responded smirking, holding back a laugh. Just that clip reminded him of before when he was a major prankster.

Then Cyborg said,"was that kid flash?" Robin nodded, remembering how they used to be like brothers.

Then another clip started to play.

" _Robin and some other people were talking when suddenly a hero named Zartara came and introduced his daughter saying,"This is zatanna."_

 _Miss Martian flew over and started to say,"hi I'm-" When she was interrupted by robin saying,"Robin, I'm robin" pointing to himself like a doofus."_

And the brief clip ended.

Cyborg and beast boy almost fell off the couch from laughter and even raven who had took off her hood started to smile. Robin grew red as did starfire, but for different reasons.

Starfire started to say,"Boyfriend robin who was that?" her voice hit heavily on "boyfriend". Robin grabbed her hand and simply said,"I promise I'll tell you later." his voice sounding tired.

Then he glared at beast boy and cyborg and said,"Not. A. Word."

Then raven in a monotone voice said,"Another one's starting."

And they all looked up excitedly.

 **Hey guys sorry I'm leaving on a cliffhanger but in the next one I'm gonna try to incorporate some more TT characters. So bye!**


	3. Where did Kid flash's hotdog go?

**TT time**

Then out of nowhere behind the titans kid flash and jinx appeared laughing. They both looked around,startled and then wally looked at robin.

"Uh robin, care to explain why we're here and why my hotdog disappeared?" Robin just facepalmed, slightly grinning at kid flash while the rest of them filled in the couple.

Kid flash rose his hand weakly and said,"have you seen any of me?" Jinx smirked, almost laughing at her boyfriend's expression.

"Yep!" cyborg answered,"It was you pranking some blonde haired chick." Flash kid face palmed.

Then the titans told them about the two clips, and all while they were telling the zatanna one jinx and kid flash laughed while starfire began fuming.

Then beast boy yelled,"Look another one!" pointing to the screen. Wally(a.k.a. Kid flash for those who didn't know)and jinx rushed to the couch, them all except robin staring hungrily at the screen.

And it began.

" _It was in a big circus, the seats crowded with people. Then a man came out saying,"and now with the haley circus,-"_

Robin and kid flash jumped off the couch. Robin then started throwing bombs at it. Kid flash grabbed him and just said in a caring voice,"It's alright, there's nothing you can do just sit down."

Robin looked at him,with a slightly broken look and then collapsed on the couch.

The others looked at him, scared for never seeing him as angry even when fighting slade or arguing at beast boy when he once gave him expired milk and he was sick for three days.

The video continued.

" _-the flying graysons!" everyone cheered. "And they'll be doing it without a net!" this made the crowd cheer louder._

Robin glared at the screen as if it punched him. Everyone noticed

 _Then the graysons started their act. When the little boy was about to jump into his mother's arms a gun went off and the sickening snap of a rope was heard and the acrobats started to fall. While the crowd was screaming the little boy stood their in shock. Then he rushed down to his mother's and father's side. He sat there and cried til people tried to take him away. After him putting up a fight,(even knocking someone out) he was taken away, all the while staring at his dead mother's face."_

The video ended.

Everyone glanced at robin. Then cyborg asked immediately regretting it,"You watched your parents die?!

Robin then got up and punched a wall breaking it, and then looked down. Starfire and kid flash were the first ones to get up to hug him. Soon everyone got up and hugged him, even jinx because no one should go through that.

And beneath it all robin muttered,almost unintelligible,"thank you."

 **Yj time**

Everyone was looking at the screen.

" _A half robot-half human was playing video games with the green fellow while a raven cloaked(just go with it i didn't want to call it purple all the time) was meditating in the air. Then it showed the alien girl and the 15-year old robin sitting at the table._

 _The alien looking in deep thought looked at robin with a curious expression._

 _Robin noticed and asked,"what's wrong starfire?"_

" _Oh." the girl responded,"I was just wondering why you never take off your mask?"_

 _Everyone in the room looked at robin_

Everyone looked at robin(the 13 year old).

"What, I do have a secret identity ya know!" responding to their looks.

Everyone just nodded and looked up to the screen except kid flash who looked at robin with trouble.

Then artemis hit him on the head saying,"come on baywatch watch the video."

Kf glared at her and then looked at the screen.

 _The 15-year old looked startled and said,"um…" and ran out of the room while cyborg and beast boy looked curious but just shrugged and went back to their video games and raven who had raised an eyebrow(the only thing showing she had cared) went back to her meditating. Starfire looked annoyed and chased after robin._

Kf and artemis started to chuckle while the justice league not including batman grinned as miss martian,and zatanna did the same while aqualad and superboy shared glances and superboy grinned briefly.

Then another video played.

" _Cyborg, beast boy, starfire, and robin were playing volleyball. It was cyborg and beast boy vs robin and starfire. Then by accident beast boy in gorilla form hit the ball a little too hard and hit robin in the gut. It caused him to go flying off the edge. Starfire quickly went flying off the edge._

Everyone in the room gasped as robin somehow not worried said,"hey that's cheating!"

Kf looked at him and fell off the couch laughing while everyone just dropped their jaws. Robin said nothing and video continued.

 _Then starfire came up cradling robin who had passed out like a baby. She laid him on the roof and said," Is friend robin alright?"_

 _Then robin looked up and muttered "thanks mommy" and passed out again._

 _This left starfire red as cyborg and beast boy looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing."_

Everyone in the room except for kf,robin, and batman started laughing. Robin looked down while batman walked over and put a hand on his shoulder while kf patted his back.

And then a bright flash appeared.

 **Hey guys so if anyone has any suggestions on stories or clips to show please tell me. Thanks**

 **P.s. Im sorry for the robins parents…ya know I just felt I should include it in the first few chapters.**


	4. Robin goes emo

**I can't believe I keep forgetting to do this but for everyone I do not own teen titans sadly ):**

 **(Though if it was mine the og TT would still be on)**

 **And side note I also don't own demons by imagine dragons, which I suggest you listen too for it to make sense and it's a great song.**

 **YJ time**

Then with the flash all of the justice league was gone. Everyone gasped but then the screen showed a note. It said

" _Hi I transported them back for now so don't worry. Bye."_

"Uh...well that was unexpected." wally said.

"Really?" artemis said to him."We all just got teleported to see robins future and THAT surprises you?" jabbing a finger at him.

"Look another clip" kaldur said.

And everyone turned their heads.

" _It was robin sitting on the edge of the roof. Then music came on. It was demons by imagine dragons._

Kf looked at robin and said,"you listen to this?" very confused.

"Well in the future I do." Robin answered, thinking it was actually a good song.

 _The video continued._

 _Then to everyone's surprise Robin started to sing with it._

Kf glanced at robin who seemed very startled and quickly looked back at the screen.

 _Then the video panned out to see all four titans behind him very surprised. Then speedy and kid flash came from behind too._

" _Hey what ya guys-" and kf's voice was stopped short by speedy putting a hand on his mouth. Then Kid flash looked up and had an astonished face on hearing robin singing._

 _Kid flash and speedy shared a glance and looked back and just listened._

 _And with every word robin sounded as he poured out his soul._

 _Then speedy,kf,and the titans went down stairs leaving robin alone._

And the screen went blank.

Kid flash looked at robin and with a slight smirk, trying to hide his astonishment said,"So when did you get so emo?"

"I don't know kf maybe something happened." Robin answered, holding his hands up in defense.

"Wait a minute,was that speedy?" kaldur, who had been staying quiet asked.

Kid flash and robin looked at each other and cheered,"Yeah we found roy alright!" and they gave each other high fives.

Then another video started playing.

 _Robin and starfire were watching a screen. A guy who robin thought looked similar to killer moth said,"-and robin will take this young lady to prom." showing a picture of a teenage girl._

 _Starfire flew up and said,"What is a "prom", if it is a duel then robin eagerly accepts-"_

Kid flash and artemis started to snicker while robin just shook his head.

" _No star-" the robin on the screen said," it's a date." he sighed while starfire started to berate the villain and girl with insults._

 _Then robin took starfires leg and said,"we'll be right back" sighing again and pulling starfire away._

The video ended.

Everyone burst in laughter, even causing zatanna to snicker while robin muttered things too quiet to hear.

Then another flash appeared and everyone gaped.

 **TT time**

Soon everyone had departed from the hug and sat on the couch. As the next clip started starfire grasped robins hand. Robin looked at her and gave her a weak smile and looked at the screen.

" _Freeze was freezing things when a birdarang hit him. Then a 13-year old robin jumped on him and did a flip. He threw 2 more birdarangs, cracking the dome._

"Wow robin was cool!" beast boy said absentmindedly and everyone and agreed while robin just smirked.

 _Freeze then said,"Oh boy wonder, did bats tell you to send me to jail."_

" _Yeah but frankly i'm in a hurry!" boy wonder responded._

" _Kids these days" freeze voiced coldly._

" _Not talking to you" robin said pointing behind freeze._

 _Then batman jumped on freeze and video went black."_

"Yep that's definitely you and your annoying antics!" kid flash said, pointing at robin.

Robin turned and resisted the urge to tackle him by saying,"Yeah right,you only wish you were as cool and asterous as I was!"

Kid flash groaned and said,"oh no please don't go back to your butchering of the english language."

Cyborg,beast boy, and jinx smiled as raven had a ghost of a smile.

Then starfire came behind robin and said with uncertainty,"but asterous is not a word,correct?"

Robin face palmed and just sat down. Then behind everyone a door appeared and someone stepped out.


	5. So call me matey!

**I can't believe I keep forgetting to do this but for everyone I do not own teen titans sadly ):**

 **(Though if it was mine the og TT would still be on)**

 **Sorry i have not posted lately I have had things going on in my life. But I'm back!**

TT

Everyone watched as a confused Speedy walked through the door. He looked even more confused as the door disappeared. He started to say something but was interrupted by Kid flash speeding over to him and dragging him to the couch. They quickly filled him in.

"Hey look another one!" someone said. They turned towards the screen.

" _A young Robin was dancing like an idiot, clearly forgetting there were security cameras in some kind of a living room._

 _"But your booty don't need explaining"_

 _At that the Robin started to shake his butt. "_

Wally started to snicker, about to break.

 _"All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me"_

 _Then the 13 year old started pointing at himself and started doing flips. After a few more lines came on, "Our conversations ain't long, But you know what is" And with that he smirked ironically at a camera and and started twerking._

 _And the video ended._

Wally broke out laughing, saying in between breaths," I...I remember..that!"

Cyborg, Beast boy, and Speedy joined him as Raven gave her leader a look. He gave her a sheepish look as Starfire started to hum the song.

Robin looked down and muttered,"Oh what have I done!"

Another one started to play.

" _It showed Robin and Kid flash sitting on the couch listening to music clearly bored. Then the song 'call me maybe' came on._

 _As the chorus started to play, Robin smirked at Kf and sang,_

" _Yar I just met you!"_

 _Kf started to sing back,"And I be crazy."_

" _But I'm your captain."_

" _So call me matey."_

 _The teen heroes looked at each other._

" _We never speak of this again."_

" _...agreed."_

 _And the screen went blank._

Cyborg and Beast boy glanced at each other, trying to hold in their laughs. Jinx and Roy were snickering. Raven even smiled. And Starfire just smiled at the two heroes, both their faces red with embarrassment.

Then another one began.

YJ

They all looked as Red arrow looked back at them with a dazed expression.

"Where are we?" he asked, seeing that the team wasn't trying to get out of the room they were trapped in.

"We're watching Robin's future!" Wally said very excited. Red looked at a clearly embarrassed Robin.

As he sat down on the couch, another one started to play.

" _The video started with a groaning Robin on his bed, the four other titans surrounding him._

" _Um, Robin?", Cyborg asked worriedly,"Are you okay?"_

" _What *cough* do you think?" Robin replied, after clutching his stomach._

" _Oh Robin, what happened to cause you this much pain?" Starfire asked, just returning from grabbing some water and aspirin._

" _I don't know! All I did was eat cereal this morning."_

 _It was then Robin noticed that Beast boy was walking away._

" _Beast boy? Where are you going?"_

 _Beast boy slowly turned around to his new audience, Robin slowly sitting up._

" _Well I kinda, maybe...didn'tthrowoutthespoiledmilkandyoudrankit!"_

 _After a few seconds, realizing what Beast Boy said, the sick hero snarled and chased the changeling, who was already running. The three titans just looked at each other and ran after them to probably make sure Robin didn't kill Beast boy._

 _And the video._

Wally snickered as the others grinned at Robin, who nodded. Everyone knew you don't mess with a pissed Robin.

"Hey look! Another one!"

 **Hello everyone! Now I'm continuing this series just took your casual 3 month break. Yeah...sorry bout that. Bye.**


	6. This (censored) empty, tweet

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen titans**

 **(Though if it was mine the og TT would still be on)**

YJ

"Hey look! Another one!"

" _It showed Robin sitting on a big red couch. He was flipping through channels on the tv, listening to the radio. Then Jason Derulo's 'talk dirty to me' came on._

 _Robin looked around, seeming to check if anyone was around. He got up smirking._

The 13 year old immediately tensed up and groaned, hoping his older counterpart was not going to do what he thought he was doing. He didn't even notice Kid flash's grin towards him.

 _The Robin started to shake his hips and danced to the music._

Artemis started to snicker, while Miss Martian looked awkward listening to the song. Roy and Wally joined in with Artemis.

 _As the song started to end the Robin on screen was doing flips and only dance moves he could do with his flexibility. He ended the song with a final flip off the couch, grinning._

 _Then the camera panned out to show all the titans looking at him through the security camera. Beast boy and Cyborg were rolling on the floor laughing. Raven had a ghost of a smirk, and Starfire was blushing."_

 _The video ended_

Wally, Artemis, and Red arrow were laughing. Connor and Kaulder smiled at each other, failing to hide their amusement. Zatanna and M'gann were blushing at Robin, who looked like he was going to die emotionally, mentally, and physically.

 _Another video started._

 _Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were looking at a computer laughing. It showed them to be watching a vine compilation. Then Beast boy suddenly said, laughing as it ended,"I bet nothing could make me laugh like that!"_

 _The older Robin got a wide smirk and said,"Nothing?"_

 _Beast boy turned to him, obviously surprised he had responded. He quickly put on a matching smirk and said."I dare you to try to make laugh more then it did."_

 _Robin got up and did the last thing anyone thought he would do. The other two didn't see it, but Robin pulled out a smoke bomb. They looked confused as he showed it to them._

 _Then, out of nowhere, he yelled,"This ***** empty, tweet!" and threw it towards their feet._

 _Video closed to see Beast boy and Cyborg laughing as Robin walked over to the fridge, grinning._

 _The video ended._

Wally burst out laughing, in between breaths saying,"I...can't believe...you just said that!"

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, tweet?" Robin shrugged in response, laughing inside.

Another played.

TT

 _Another played._

 _It showed Robin in the batcave. He was doing something on his wrist computer. He grinned as he closed the screen. He then climbed into the rafters._

 _It then showed Batman walking into the cave, but as he did, the Darth Vader music started playing._

 _Batman looked up to see a cackling Robin, holding a camera._

 _It then panned out to see the Justice League laughing, Robin beaming in the front._

 _The video ended._

Wally snickered at Robin. "I remember that. Wonder woman wasn't able to suppress a smile until a week after."

The rest of them joined in. Robin rolled his eyes, but grinned all the same.

They all stayed there, comfortable. Well, until two flashes appeared. As they disappeared, Robin stared wide eyed at the one of them.

"Batman!?"


End file.
